Grozam
is an Alien Groza and was a member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and is one of the antagonist of the penultimate arc of Ultraman Mebius. Self-proclaimed as the for his regenerative factor, he served Alien Empera as the ruler's . Subtitle: History Pre-Ultraman Mebius Grozam and Deathrem were long ago participants of the Great Ultra War as part of Alien Empera's army. During that time, the two were accepted into a group called the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, although their fourth member were expelled by Empera for his rebellion. Ultraman Mebius In the present day, the Dark Four Heavenly Kings were joined by Yapool, who took the fourth place and succeeded their former member Ark Bogar. Glozam was incapable of believing this, until Yapool silenced him by threatening to turn his fellow members into Choju under his servitude. Following Yapool and Deathrem's defeat, Glozam offered his turn to perform. In oppose to the former two's use of mind games, he prefers heading against Mebius face-to-face in personal. He froze the dam of Takakura City to lure and challenge Mebius. Facing the Ultraman at the nearby dam, Grozam displayed his ability to regenerate, resisting against Fire Windom and Mebius Burning Brave easily before pinning the latter to the dam and froze him. Confident in his victory, he broadcast it to the citizens before vanishing. Returning to the base, Mefilas warned him that even if Mebius frozen, he is still alive and that the Ultra Brothers and humanity can rescue him. While assuming humans as small hindrance, his encounter with the Ultra Brothers would be easy with his regenerative factor. The next day when GUYS tried to rescue Mebius, he stopped them in the middle of the progress until Seven delay him enough for Marina to revive Mebius. The two Ultra Warriors blow Grozam into pieces but like before, he regenerated himself again until Konomi used the Maxwell Tornado to trap him within a gigantic tornado of super-heated air, vaporizing the regenerating alien and ending his twisted attack on Mebius and the Earth. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Several years passed since the death of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and the destruction of Alien Empera. Grozam remained in the legendary Monster Graveyard until he was revived with fellow members of Heavenly Kings. They lured Mebius, Ace, and Taro to the graveyard after capturing Hikari and set a trap for Mebius. When Mebius finally arrived, Hikari announced he had joined the four kings and the group ordered Mebius to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer or the captured Ace and Taro would be killed. When Mebius returned with the ancient artifact, Hikari quickly snatched it from Mefilas and reveal his trickery just to rescue his fellow brothers in arms. During the fight between Ultra Brothers and the Heavenly Kings, he was betrayed by Armored Mefilas, deeming the former weak. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Although not clearly seen, Grozam is one of the many monsters who makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Data : Grozam can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his mouth. This ice mist can be used to freeze entire lakes in just seconds and can even turn weaker energy attacks into ice, making them fall to the ground and shatter. He also claimed that he is capable of freezing the entire planet Earth within a matter of seconds. *Reformation: Having a body made completely of ice, Grozam is capable of quickly reforming should his body be blown to bits. This also means he has an enhanced form of regeneration, able to use his icy body to fill in large wounds and even keep him from falling apart when sliced in half. * : On each of Grozam's arms rest a long, deadly blade. These blades can also extend to sword-like lengths. Not only can he use these with great skill, but once stabbed into a victim, the blade can be removed and the victim will be frozen in ice, possibly forever. *Freeze Pulse: Should Grozam be set on fire, he can release a quick blast of freezing air from his body, quickly dousing the flames. *Size Change: Grozam can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant and back again. When at a human size, he will lose the spikes and blades on his body. *Teleportation: Grozam can teleport anywhere he wishes. *Wave Intrusion: Through unknown means (his own power or technology), Grozam can interrupt a communication wave to communicate with the Earthlings. ::;Ghost Rebirth *Ice Blast: Grozam can launch numerous, explosive blasts of solid ice from his mouth. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack made with Deathrem. Grozam and Deathrem used their weapons to attack the opponent until Grozam freeze the opponent with his Grozam Blade for Deathrem to launch a bigger Deathrem Inferno from the sky to obliterate their target. Glozam Ice Mist.png|Hell Frozen Breath Glozam Reformation.png|Reformation Glozam Ice Blade.png|Grozam Blade Glozam Freeze Pulse.png|Freeze Pulse Glozam Size Change2.png|Size Change Golzam Ice Blast.png|Ice Blast G and D THPIB.gif|Twin Heavenly Purgatory Ice Blade - Armored= Armored Grozam :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 52 m *Weight: 200 kg ~ 25,000 t *Origin: Groza Star System *Attack: 800 *Defense: 1000 *Speed: 1100 :;Powers and Weapons * : On each of Grozam's arms rest a long, deadly blade. *Pyrokinetic Abilities: In addition to his ice-based attacks, Grozam acquired flame based attacks that was bestowed by the Armored Darkness. * * * * : A tag-team attack with Armored Mefilas. Armored Grozam attacked the opponent with his Grozam Blades and froze them in place before Mefilas delivers the finishing blow with an electric-charged Mefilas Blade. }} Other Media Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS NEO In the 2007-2010 arcade game, Grozam appeared as one of the enemies, tag-teaming with a Kyrieloid. In episode 3, both of them encountered the player/protagonist and Kanegon (both of which are Reionics) and challenged them. Grozam as well summoned the help of an Inpelaizer until he was killed by the timely arrival of Ultraman Tiga In episode 11, he was revived and bestowed by the powers of his former master's Armored Darkness into . He fought against the protagonist and died once more in an explosion. Gallery Ultraman Mebius GROZAM II.jpg Glozam small I.png Glozam small hood.png Glozam small.png GROZAM III.jpg Glozam breath.png GROZAM IV.jpg GROZAM VI.jpg GROZAM VII.jpg GROZAM VIII.jpg Glozam saber.png GROZAM IX.jpg GROZAM X.jpg GROZAM XI.png Seven Mebius v Groza.jpg Seven vs Groza.jpg c5623.jpg Glozam small - big.png Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS NEO Armored_Grozam.jpg Trivia *The episode of Ultraman Mebius with Grozam is inspired by the two parter in Ultraseven where Seven was crucified and had to be rescued by his human allies. Mebius was even locked in ice in a similar position as Seven was when he was placed in his crystal cross. *Unlike other members of Heavenly Kings, he prefers on brute strength and face-to-face with his enemies, due to his own confidence in his regeneration ability. **However as confirmed by Alien Mefilas, the reason of Grozam's defeat is due to his reliance on his brute strength and for underestimating the earthlings. *Unlike the Reionics Mefilas who acquired his Armored form by using the salvaged Darkness Broad, Grozam was bestowed by the sentient armor himself. In other words, he obtained blessings from the armor whereas Mefilas seemingly took the power against the armor's own will. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Antagonists Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Dark Four Heavenly Kings Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Alien Empera's agents